3 Oct 11
by TheKittyRin
Summary: It was the stares his mother gave his father, the white bouquet always prepared and the way his father clenched onto his silver pocket watch that made him realize that there was something different about that day. / Post Brotherhood, family fic with a touch of Edwin /


**3 . Oct . 11**

_by TheKittyRin_

_Corrected by Kingsparrow_

**Summary: **It was the stares his mother gave his father, the white bouquet always prepared and the way his father clenched onto his silver pocket watch that made him realize that there was something different about that day. / Post Brotherhood, family fic with a touch of Edwin /

...

...

...

**| O |**

...

It was always the same.

Benjamin was five when he noticed the irregularity in his parents' behavior that seemed to happen on a yearly basis. He watched, his eyes marveling at the change in the house, catching the most negligible details. (His mind seemed to remember those easily.)

His parents would get up at dawn, unusual as both enjoyed sleeping.

They always had a white bouquet, bought on the day from the florist.

His mother took extra care of her husband, her eyes lingering permanently on his face.

His father clutched his silver pocket watch, his expression disconnected from reality.

Benjamin was a scientist: he liked studying the psychology of human beings and even animals when he felt like it.

So, he began to make theories in his head about what had happened. There was something his parents never talked about with him and that was his father's automail leg. He had explained that he had gotten it when he was young, barely older than Benjamin himself. He also had a scarlet scar on his shoulder, and that still remained unexplained.

Benjamin only watched with great curiosity as his mother studied the automail leg, oiling it carefully and maintaining it. This was one of the things his father enjoyed most. He never took care of it and instead always let her uphold her mechanical expertise.

He had made a hypothesis, a weak one perhaps, but he still thought he was right. There was a connection with how they acted on that day and what had happened to his father's real leg. He was certain.

He decided to make preparations for the next time this day would come.

**X**

Today was October 3rd 1926.

"Hey..." Benjamin slowly approached his parents from behind as they put on their coats. His mother was buttoning up her husband's coat as he grumbled words under his breath about how he could do it by himself.

They glanced at their son, smiling happily. Their golden smiles always reassured Benjamin.

"Hey Benjy!" Winry said, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," he mumbled quietly, "I was wondering if I could come with you."

He delivered the last sentence with conviction and seriousness—because that is who Benjamin was.

Silence.

After a moment of prolonged eye contact, Edward grinned and nodded.

Usually, on days like these, his parents left him and his siblings in the custody of his great grandmother, Pinako Rockbell. The old woman lived upstairs in the attic, where she spent most of her days drinking, smoking and making automail. Benjamin thought he liked her but he couldn't be sure.

Benjamin had three younger siblings: three girls named Sarah, Emma and Astrid. For girls, they were alright. Every now and then, though, he found them too exhausting to be around. Today was one of these days.

Benjamin was now eight and he was entering the age where he was most curious. The young boy had wanted to go with them last year but had been too scared to ask.

His shoulders fell, relieved that they had accepted him.

The small scientist felt his mother's gentle hand graze his jaw line as she carefully wrapped the red scarf around his neck. She secured his coat, making sure he was properly sheltered from autumn's winds.

"Geez, Win', if you put anymore clothing on him, he'll choke on them!" His father protested, his hands placed behind his head as he waited for the two of them.

"I'm sorry for caring for my son, Edward!" His mother rolled her eyes, getting back up and walking to Edward, "And quit unbuttoning your coat, you idiot!" She frowned, re-buttoning his coat yet again.

Edward didn't seem too happy about the situation, but accepted her help nonetheless. Benjamin was certain his father was enjoying this inwardly from the way his eyes seemed to lighten up with malice and amusement.

His mother turned around, gesturing for him to come forward. She went to bid goodbye to the rest of the family, and Benjamin listened to the echoes of protests in the living room. His younger siblings weren't happy that he was the only coming along, it seemed.

"They're gonna be jealous, punk." His father chuckled, amused by the situation. His father used "punk" as a word of endearment and Benjamin always felt his heart flutter when he did. It was silly, really, the power that one word could have.

His mother came back, looked a little red but smiled sheepishly as she put out her hand, gesturing for him to take it.

Then, they were out.

**X**

Benjamin didn't know where they were headed. He didn't care.

His heart felt light. He had not been sure his parents would say yes, and now that they were going together, he felt powerful. There was an odd sense of satisfaction at the idea that he would join them and not his younger siblings. His sisters were entertaining to be around but they always craved his parents' attention and Benjamin was easily jealous.

Today, he felt special.

He was clutching both his parents' hands, each on one side, and he savored their warm touch.

"So, _little guy_, we need to explain-"

"Winry!" Edward roared to life, squeezing Benjamin's hand. Benjamin blinked, glancing at his father's face, which seemed appalled by something she had said.

"Oh for Pete's sake, Edward..." Winry sighed, and Benjamin sensed she knew what she had done wrong, "You can't burst out like that every time I say-"

"I can!" Edward puffed up, offended as he stopped walking. He leaned in, whispering, "Think of this guy's pride."

Benjamin didn't know why his father was whispering as clearly everyone present could hear. He didn't mind it though as he squeezed between his parent's bodies. He felt secured and safe.

Another sigh from his mother. He held onto her, his head reaching the middle of her stomach. He closed his eyes, listening to the echo of her voice enter his ears, "Edward, honestly." Pause. A rumble in her stomach that made him smile, "By talking like that, he's gonna start to be insecure about his height! Besides, he is _way_ taller than you ever were at his age."

"Don't say it Win'!" Benjamin felt his father take another step closer, the back of his head also touching Edward's stomach, "It's gonna bring him back luck."

End of warmth.

Benjamin felt one side of his body go cold as his father crouched on the ground, covering his ears which were a little red from the low temperature.

He blinked.

"Oh, you're hopeless. Come on, let's continue." Winry gave in, defeated.

Edward winked at Benjamin and the little boy felt his cheeks grow hot at the sight. They continued to walk along the muddy path, admiring the view of the morning sun rising on Resembool, the fields slowly being uncovered and the animals awaking from their slumber.

**X**

They were almost there, they said about five minutes ago. They had passed by a florist in the town square, purchasing a bouquet of white roses. Benjamin could smell their sweet scent infiltrating his senses and he made sure to remember the delicious smell in his brain.

From afar, he began to see a hill where no houses were built. As they got closer, Benjamin began to notice wooden parts building up into nothing. It looked broken and unfinished, as if someone had decided that they no longer wanted to build it.

Yet, it had not been abandoned while being built. Instead, it looked burned down, the young boy realized, when he started to see that the color of the wood had turned black. Nature was starting to grow again as vines encircled the combusted house.

This was a place they had visited many times in the past, when Benjamin was just a small boy. He remembered clutching onto his mother's hand, asking her if this place was haunted by ghosts, and she had just stared at him with heartbroken expression. (He clearly remembered that detail of the scenery.)

Benjamin began to suspect that their destination was the wooden ruins in front when he felt his father tighten his hold on his hand. His expression seemed intense, his eyes reflection an emotional turmoil. Benjamin just stared, unaware that his mother had begun to stroke his own hand with worry.

They reached the ruins. It was situated on a small hill and the light from above shined brightly on the wooden parts. Still, nature seemed to be growing again, as weeds and flowers grew and intertwined around the charred remains. Benjamin blinked, peering with great curiosity at the rest of the territory. There used to be people living here, he thought.

He noticed a broken swing, a flattened tire, laying on the grass a dozen of meters from the house.

"This was my house when I was a boy." Edward finally said, his voice somber.

Benjamin began to feel uncomfortable about with what lay in front of him. He gulped, trying to ignore the thick saliva forming in his mouth.

Then, the child noticed something that made his heart stop momentarily.

In the middle of the house-that-used-be, there was a dark spot where grass had refused to grow. The soil seemed infertile and he didn't know why, but it sent shivers down his back.

He hadn't remembered any of this from his previous visits, but he had been right. _The house was haunted_.

He peered at his father's face. His eyes were glazed, and his lips were no longer smiling. Benjamin didn't know what to do. He was always hopeless when it came to dealing with emotions. Still, he let go of his mother's hand and squeezed his father's hand roughly, trying to send positive vibes. His golden eyes stared, awaiting for his father.

Edward blinked, and sent him a soft smile. He bent down, reaching down at Benjamin's level.

"Sorry. I'm happy you're here with me, today. I'm... going to tell you a story." Edward sat down on the grass, and gestured for them to follow him. Benjamin sat down next to Edward, his eyes never leaving him. Winry sat on his other side, but she seemed adamant to stay a little away from them. She was looking at the sun rising.

He focused on his father's face.

He seemed hesitant, and sad, "This is the story of two boys and how one ruined everything."

And so, Edward began to tell his own tale, his voice husky and passionate.

He told him about their mother, Benjamin's grandmother, and how all they had wanted was to see her smile for them.

He told him about alchemy and how they worked day and night after their mother's death.

He told him about Master Izumi who made them live alone on an island for a whole month, learning the importance of 'one is all, all is one.'

He told him about their hypothesis.

He told him about how they had failed their experiment.

He told him about him losing two limbs, and Alphonse losing his body in the process of seeing their mother again.

He told him about Colonel Mustang.

He told him about becoming a State Alchemist.

And he told him about the day they burned down their house and how he made a promise to get his brother's body back.

He didn't know how long they stayed here. The sun was now high in the cerulean sky, making it unbearably hot.

Edward put his hand in his pocket, bringing out his old silver watch that used to show he was a State Alchemist, "I never gave it back," he laughed. "Didn't want to give Mustang the satisfaction."

Benjamin marveled at the cold metal object, which was heavy despite its size. He noticed how worn down it was, with scratches drawn all over it, and yet, it endured. He examined it, opening up. Sure enough, there stood the reminder, the important memory that his father had told him about.

_Don't Forget 3 . Oct . 11_

It was a lot to digest.

Of course, Benjamin had already known a few details, like his father being a State Alchemist and his grandmother dying young. They went often to see her grave. Still, he could not believe everything that he had just heard. He wasn't an alchemist — that was left to his other siblings, so he didn't understand the science behind it. He thought it looked more like magic tricks than anything else.

The young boy realized how proud he was to have Edward as a father. Not only was he courageous, but it was his determination that Benjamin admired most. He wanted to be strong like him when he grew up. He beamed, getting up with the bouquet and placing it next to the broken swing. He heard his parents' footsteps behind him, their feet rustling under the grass and leaves.

He felt his mother's soft hand caress his hair, her fingers lingering on his head. He looked up.

She was crying.

Benjamin blinked, looking over to his father, unsure what to make of all this. Edward seemed embarrassed, but not surprised. He wrapped his arms around Winry's waist, bringing her closer to him as tears continued to silently stream down her face.

"Aw, Win', why are you crying again?" He chuckled under his breath, "Poor Benjy here is confused."

"You boys are idiots," she muttered, her eyes red and sore, "You're my little idiots."

Edward smiled softly, this time not getting mad at the word "little". He put his hand on her head, and kissed her forehead sweetly. Benjamin let out a loud sound of disgust, as he always did when he saw physical contact between his parents. Winry laughed, giving her husband a quick peck on the lips and turned her attention to her son as she crouched next to him. She pulled him into a hug, and a wet one at that.

"Ew, mum! Your tears are yucky." Benjamin loudly complained as he felt the wet touch of her cheeks on his face. He grimaced.

Winry's eyes narrowed, "What? You're already outgrowing of my cuddles?"

"I'm eight, you know! Boys don't need cuddles at that age..." Benjamin muttered, his cheeks blushing at being treated like a kid.

"You'll be changing that tune, Benjy, you'll see..." He heard his father say this with great distress and Winry rolled her eyes at his comment.

"You're such an idiot, Ed."

"Whatever you say, woman." He shrugged, swiftly brushing the dirt off his pants. He stretched, letting his arm feel the warm touch of the sun, "Come on, let's go home."

"Yeah. Alphonse is awaiting your call in Xing at noon." Winry mentioned, glancing at her watch with a frown, "You might even get there on time if we leave now."

"Hey, you know what I read in a book yesterday? If it's noon here, it's five in the morning over there! Isn't that totally crazy?" The small scientist beamed, his voice passionate. Both his parents laughed, their laughter sounding like bells ringing in harmony.

His father grinned and bent down on the floor, gesturing for Benjamin to get on his back.

Benjamin blinked, but felt suddenly overly excited at the prospect. He gladly got on, burying his face in his father's ponytail, still warm and pleasant from the sun's rays.

Edward was already on the path, the corner of his eyes glancing one last time at the house. Benjamin just stared, wondering what his father felt.

He heard his mother catch up to them, her breath short.

"So you don't want my hugs but you cuddle your father without any hesitation, huh?" She groaned, a mixture of frustration and amusement in the tone of her voice. Benjamin snorted, shrugging.

"It's because Daddy needs extra attention today." Benjamin muttered, embarrassed. His mother grinned, running her hand into his hair and then doing exactly the same to her husband.

"That he does," she said all-knowingly.

The small boy paused, recollecting his thoughts.

"Hey, Dad?"

"Yeah?"

"We should come here with everyone else, next year."

"Yeah."

Benjamin set his head on his father's shoulder, listening to the vibration of his body as he talked to his wife. It felt like a cat's purr, soft and pleasant.

He glanced up one last time at the ruins that were becoming more and more distant. If he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine it.

He looked ahead, staring at his own reality, appreciating the ride back home.

...

...

...

Happy October the 3rd everyone! I always wondered what the Elrics would be up to on that day, and I was saddened to see the lack of family fics out there! Here is my own version, and I hope you'll enjoy it! This October the 3rd is especially special because it's my first time celebrating it with the fandom and coincidentally, the 4th season of Korra is starting! _Me = happy little puppy!_

Feedback is highly appreciated, thank you! My style in this fic is completely different to what I usually do, because I tried hard to keep it simple and innocent, just like Benjamin's mind.


End file.
